<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Инопланетный Чарли by MrAbomination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496233">Инопланетный Чарли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination'>MrAbomination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Так вот, эта раса одна из самых развитых во вселенной! А знаешь почему?<br/>— У них три подбородка?<br/>— Нет, у них очень высокая способность к адаптации! Ну, знаешь, куда бы они ни попали, они к этому адаптируются! Посредством эволюции могут стать практически кем угодно! Это обусловлено тем, что у них очень сильный механизм самосохранения!<br/>— Ох-ре-неть просто.<br/>— Нет, правда, это удивительно! Хотел бы я хоть раз…<br/>— Ох-ре-неть просто.<br/>— Нет, правда, это удивительно! Хотел бы я хоть раз…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Чарли/Фарк</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Инопланетный Чарли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Данный рассказ написан 14.02.13</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Самое страшное состояние для писателя: когда он сидит перед монитором, наблюдает за мигающим курсором и не может сдвинуть его с места, потому что в голове у него пустота. Ни единой мысли. Ни единой идеи. Ничего. Его стол уставлен чашками, некоторые из которых пусты, другие содержат давно остывший кофе, а в голове — ничего. По обе стороны от него стопки книг, разбросанные листы бумаги, исписанные мелким непонятным почерком, карты, старые картинки, на которых покоится толстый слой пыли, а в голове по-прежнему ничего! Не вдохновляет на новые писательские свершения даже страшный перекособоченный кактус, который никогда не цвел и, кажется, не собирался! А если вас не вдохновляет даже корявое растение, жизнь явно лишена смысла.</p>
<p>— «А затем чудовище вывалилось из…» Вывалилось? Ты написал «вывалилось»? Откуда? Из прямой кишки?! Нет, надо иначе… «Дверь космического корабля сдвинулась с места и…» Дверь? Мозг у тебя с места сдвинулся! А с дверью там пока еще все в порядке! «Корабль мигнул…» Мигнул. Мигнул. Мигнул? Мигнул! МИГНУЛ? Что ж не станцевал?! Фарк, дери тебя со всех сторон, что за херню ты пишешь?! И зачем? Так… Со-бе-рись. Соберись, тряпка! Ты допишешь этот абзац, во что бы то ни стало! — с этими словами парень слегка ударил себя по щекам, размял затекшую шею, а затем вновь уставился на мигающий курсор, перед которым все еще не значилось ни единой буквы. Все-таки начинать новую главу всегда было очень сложно! Но кто бы мог подумать, что с такой же проблемой можно столкнуться даже при написании нового абзаца!</p>
<p>Фарк мог безуспешно гипнотизировать курсор всю ночь — последнее время это случалось с ним все чаще — но не сегодня. Как только на электронных часах высветилось одиннадцать вечера, будильник настойчиво запиликал, возвращая горе-писателя из пока еще плохо им продуманного мира в реальность. Парень без промедлений захлопнул ноутбук и, прихватив с собой увесистый собранный накануне рюкзак, спустился по лестнице вниз в коридор, натянул на ноги самые драные, но при этом удобные, кроссовки и выбежал из дома. Место встречи располагалось всего в двадцати минутах ходьбы, но Фарк, даже зная об этом, все равно то и дело переходил на бег.</p>
<p>— О боже, Фарк, скорее, ты же пропускаешь все самое интересное! — внезапно послышался вопль впереди.</p>
<p>— Что, правда?! — тут же спохватился парень, прибавляя шагу, на ходу стаскивая со спины рюкзак и расстегивая его карман.</p>
<p>— Конечно, нет, — послышалось издевательское фырканье, — метеоритный дождь намечается только через час. Я это знаю. Ты это знаешь. И потому забавно наблюдать, как ты спешишь сюда, неловко переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и спотыкаясь. Я все надеялся, что ты хоть разок упадешь и глотнешь свежей грязи, но ты последнее время стал куда ловчее, поэтому я и решил подыграть тебе, тем самым увеличив твои шансы на падение, — пробормотал парень, что соорудил в высоких кустах что-то вроде наблюдательного пункта. Здесь присутствовал внушительного вида телескоп на треноге, складной стул, а также мини-холодильник, в котором наверняка покоилась добротная порция алкоголя.</p>
<p>— Очень смешно, — тут же растерял всю прыть Фарк, приближаясь к другу и скептически рассматривая выбранное место. — А ничего получше найти не удалось?</p>
<p>— Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под «получше», — улыбнулся ему Харбит, делая пару глотков пива из покрывшейся испариной бутылки.</p>
<p>— Где почище, например, — не унимался Фарк, старательно обходя лужу и при этом вступая в другую.</p>
<p>— Это деревня, детка. Если хочешь наблюдать за звездами в чистом помещении, обустроенном на крыше одной из тех высоток, — Харбит кивнул в сторону темных далеких силуэтов зданий большого города, чьи размеры и высота заставляли задержать дыхание, — тогда для начала найди себе работу получше, чем замшелого писаки, заработай кучу денег, а затем уже…</p>
<p>— Да понял я, понял. Можешь не продолжать…</p>
<p>— Правда, могу? Нет, честно? Спасибо за разрешение, — зевнул Харбит.</p>
<p>— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как я все еще терплю тебя, — нахмурился Фарк, устанавливая свою треногу и водружая на нее телескоп. Конечно же, парням вполне бы хватило и одного телескопа на двоих, но каждый считал своим долгом увидеть очередной метеоритный дождь, пролетающий астероид или комету через линзы Своего телескопа, а не чужого.</p>
<p>— Не поверишь, а я периодически задаюсь вопросом, за что же тебя мною наградили!<br/>
— хихикнул Харб, допивая бутылку пива, бесцеремонно выбрасывая ее в кусты и тут же извлекая новую из мини-холодильника.</p>
<p>— Свинья, — равнодушно прокомментировал поступок друга Фарк, размещаясь на своем складном стуле, вытаскивая из кармана шоколадку и начиная ее медленно поедать.</p>
<p>— Амёба, — с тем же равнодушием ответил Харбит.</p>
<p>— Почему это я амеба?!</p>
<p>— А почему это я свинья?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты мусоришь!</p>
<p>— Свиньи между прочим чистоплотные пиздец.</p>
<p>— Тогда ты грязная свинья. И твое обзывательство лишено смысла!</p>
<p>— Почему же? Ты глянь, сколько сходств: амеба — одноклеточная, ты не далеко убежал; амеба постоянно меняет свою форму, так и ты у нас мотаешься всю жизнь, как говно в проруби; а еще она передвигается с помощью ложноножек — такие кривые и стремные отростки, прям как твои конечности!</p>
<p>— Я ведь и обидеться могу, — нахмурился Фарк.</p>
<p>— Да, на что-то более достойное ты действительно не способен. Только обижаться.</p>
<p>— Я серьезно!</p>
<p>— И тогда ты пропустишь метеоритный дождь!</p>
<p>— Я просто найду себе другое место!</p>
<p>— Да ты уже в грязи увяз по колено, ты с места не сдвинешься, уж я-то тебя знаю.</p>
<p>— Ах так! АХ ТАК! Ну… Так, да. И вообще, иди в жопу, — фыркнул парень, доедая шоколадку, а обёртку пряча в карман куртки. — Прохладно сегодня, — поежился он от ветра через пару минут.</p>
<p>— Да тебе всегда холодно, — лишь отмахнулся Харбит.</p>
<p>— Можно подумать тебе не всегда…</p>
<p>— Такова наша природа, — пожал друг плечами, — я раньше засну, чем дождусь этого чертового дождя. Расскажи что-нибудь. Ты ведь, наверняка, опять полдня потратил на чтение какой-нибудь фантастической херни. И теперь тебя так и распирает о ней рассказать, но зная, как я на это отреагирую, ты из последних сил молчишь в тряпочку.</p>
<p>Все-таки иметь лучшего друга здорово, но иногда раздражительно и даже страшновато, уж слишком многое он знал о Фарке.</p>
<p>— Я сегодня читал об одной интересной расе! — парень действительно не мог усидеть на месте от желания поделиться новыми впечатлениями.</p>
<p>— О, господи, снова инопланетяне? Слушай, это даже уже не смешно.</p>
<p>— Они существуют! — нахмурился Фарк.</p>
<p>— Да, а еще существуют привидения, чудовища и добрые работодатели. Там! Где-то! В иной реальности, которая тоже существует рядом с параллельными вселенными! — скептически заметил Харбит.</p>
<p>— Ты сам попросил рассказать…</p>
<p>— Ага, так что продолжай.</p>
<p>— При условии, что ты не будешь меня перебивать!</p>
<p>— Да кто тебя перебивает? Я, что ль? Я просто восхищением делюсь.</p>
<p>— Харбит, правда… иди ты в жопу!</p>
<p>— А сейчас я, интересно знать, где нахожусь, а? Хотя не отвечай, у меня есть пара догадок по этому поводу.</p>
<p>— Так ты будешь слушать?</p>
<p>— Да я только и делаю, что слушаю, я одно большое ухо.</p>
<p>— Так вот эта раса одна из самых развитых во вселенной! А знаешь почему?</p>
<p>— У них три подбородка?</p>
<p>— Нет, у них очень высокая способность к адаптации! Ну, знаешь, куда бы они ни попали, они к этому адаптируются! Посредством эволюции могут стать практически кем угодно! Это обусловлено тем, что у них очень сильный механизм самосохранения!</p>
<p>— Ох-ре-неть просто.</p>
<p>— Нет, правда, это удивительно! Хотел бы я хоть раз…</p>
<p>— Ох ты, черт! — внезапно воскликнул Харбит, подскакивая на стуле и всматриваясь в свой телескоп.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, снова перебиваешь.</p>
<p>— Да идиот, что-то летит!</p>
<p>— Ты шутишь, да?</p>
<p>— Сам посмотри! Вон там, неподалеку от луны, что-то движется! И это не самолет!</p>
<p>— Снова надо мной издеваешься.</p>
<p>— ДА НЕ ИЗДЕВАЮСЬ Я!</p>
<p>Тут и Фарк, наконец, прильнул к телескопу и быстро отыскал стремительно приближающуюся точку.</p>
<p>— Что… — он не успел договорить, потому что объект двигался так быстро, что у парней просто не оставалось времени на то, чтобы порассуждать о том, чем он мог являться. Это был корабль. Небольшой, обтекаемой формы и окруженный странным ореолом. Примерно в пятидесяти метрах от земли он резко замедлился и с тихим хлопком опустился в ближайшую чащобу, что начиналась недалеко от того места, где сидели Фарк и Харбит.</p>
<p>— Харб, это же… О, черт, это же!</p>
<p>— Манатки собирай и драпаем! — завопил Харбит, поспешно складывая телескоп и засовывая его в большую сумку.</p>
<p>— Но, Харб! А что если это…</p>
<p>— Вот именно! А что, если это хрен знает что и это хрен знает что может сделать с нами хрен знает что!</p>
<p>— Что, прости?</p>
<p>— Ты как хочешь, а я ухожу! — заявил парень, водрузив на спину тяжелую сумку и в спешном порядке ретировавшись из пункта наблюдения. На секунду Фарк хотел последовать за другом, но быстро отговорил себя от трусливого бегства. Нет, он всю жизнь зачитывался фантастическими романами, вглядывался в звездное небо, смотрел различные передачи, посвященные данной тематике, и теперь не собирался терять возможность увидеть настоящего инопланетянина!</p>
<p>С таким боевым настроем, убедившись, что в столь поздний час маленькая деревушка давно спит, а, значит, падение корабля никто, кроме двух нерадивых наблюдателей метеоритного дождя, не видел, парень, спотыкаясь, побежал в сторону рощи, серьезно настроенный отыскать инопланетный корабль. Найти его среди кустов в потемках оказалось не так-то и просто. Фарку пришлось достаточное количество времени поблуждать по роще, прежде чем он заметил тусклый огонек и без промедлений побежал к нему. Источником света оказалась распахнутая кабина пилота, рядом с которой вырисовывался чей-то силуэт. Существо лежало на животе, потому лица его разглядеть было невозможно, но его телосложение показалось Фарку мало отличимым от телосложения того же писателя. Те же руки и ноги, широкие плечи и, между прочим, классная задница. Лишь рельеф мышц выявлял в существе нечто необычное, ибо раньше Фарк никогда подобного не видел.</p>
<p>Парень, немного помявшись и, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, медленно приблизился к объекту:</p>
<p>— Эй… — позвал он тихо. Как ни странно, существо отозвалось сдавленным хрипом. Фарк вздрогнул. На секунду в голове его промелькнула предательская мысль сбежать, но он подавил ее, медленно подошел к существу, сел на корточки и осторожно перевернул на спину. В глаза писателю тут же кинулась абсолютно ровная без единого изъяна светлая кожа инопланетного гостя, а также нос, куда более выразительный, чем у живущих на этой планете.</p>
<p>Существо болезненно поморщилось и медленно открыло глаза. Вот и еще одна разница — радужка существа была в сравнении с радужкой Фарка очень маленькой, но при этом удивительного голубого цвета. Пару секунд писатель и инопланетянин обескураженно смотрели друг на друга.</p>
<p>— О-БОЖЕ-МОЙ-НЕ-ЕШЬ-МЕНЯ! — первым вспомнил классическую реакцию на подобное Фарк, драматично отползая от инопланетянина и выразительно хватаясь за сердце. От существа в такой ситуации требовалось вскочить на ноги, продемонстрировать клыки или щупальца или даже рога и грозно направиться за жертвой. Но создание не слишком спешило нападать на Фарка и выпускать ему кишки. Вместо этого инопланетный гость присел на землю и медленно огляделся по сторонам, затем что-то тихо проговорил, но писатель его, ясное дело, не понял.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь не съешь меня, правда? — на всякий случай поинтересовался парень, вжимаясь в дерево, на которое наткнулся спиной. Инопланетянин перевел странного цвета глаза на любопытного паренька, затем поднял руку и коснулся браслета, что сковывал его левое запястье. В ответ на прикосновения чудо-механизм «пробудился», засветившись синим светом и запульсировав. Длинные пальцы инопланетянина нажали на пару сенсорных кнопок, в результате чего браслет выпустил красный лазерный луч прямо в сторону Фарка.</p>
<p>— Нет! Только не это! Только не распыление! — закричал парень, начитавшийся фантастических журналов. Но луч, скользнувший по писателю, никакого вреда ему не причинил.</p>
<p>— Не бойся меня, — проговорил инопланетянин на вполне ясном языке, заставив Фарка вскрикнуть уже в третий раз.</p>
<p>— Ты… знаешь наш язык?</p>
<p>— Узнал пару секунд назад. Мой анализатор определил расу, к которой ты относишься, и теперь проецирует мне в мозг всю необходимую информацию, — объяснил инопланетянин, кивая в сторону своего браслета.</p>
<p>— Оу… крутая вещь, — не скрывая интереса, уставился парень на инопланетную технологию.</p>
<p>— Да, позволяет изучать языки за какие-то пару секунд, — инопланетянин улыбнулся и, несмотря на его определенную несхожесть с расой Фарка, показался писателю довольно привлекательным.</p>
<p>«Правильно, Фарк, самое время думать о том, насколько хорош инопланетянин. Давно же у тебя никого не было!» — сокрушенно подумал он, стараясь избавиться от идиотских мыслей и фантазий.</p>
<p>— Как тебя зовут? — тем временем поинтересовался ни о чем не подозревающий инопланетный гость.</p>
<p>— Фарк. А тебя?</p>
<p>— Мое имя Чарли, — инопланетянин вновь улыбнулся, тем самым вызвав у писателя новый поток фантазий.</p>
<p>— Чарли? Что-то имя совсем не инопланетное, — нервно хихикнул парень, при всей доброжелательности беседы не смея пошевелить и пальцем.</p>
<p>— Прошу, не бойся меня, — заметив это, попросил инопланетянин, — поверь, я не причиню тебе вреда, — с этими словами он попробовал встать, но внезапно тихо болезненно зашипел, и Фарк только теперь заметил, что одна штанина защитного костюма инопланетянина пропитана чем-то красным.</p>
<p>— Ты ранен? — странно, но почему-то писателя это обеспокоило.</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, — тихо выдавил Чарли.</p>
<p>— И, тем не менее, тебе нужна помощь, — уверенность тона Фарка напугала даже его самого, — давай, я помогу тебе, — с этими словами парень, наконец, отлип от облюбованного им дерева, подошел к инопланетянину и подставил ему свое плечо. — И вообще, оставаться здесь небезопасно. Конечно, это лишь маленькая деревушка, и вряд ли кто-то заметил твое падение, но лучше перестраховаться!</p>
<p>— И что ты предлагаешь? — удивленно поинтересовался инопланетянин, опираясь на любезно предоставленное ему плечо.</p>
<p>— Я отведу тебя к себе домой!</p>
<p>— Ч-что? — Чарли аж воздухом поперхнулся, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся. — Ты? Меня? — с каждой секундой его смех становился все громче. Обидчивого Фарка это даже немного Обидело. На то он и был обидчивым, чтобы обижаться.</p>
<p>— Раз так… — он резко отошел от Чарли, лишив его опоры в лице себя и тем самым обрекая инопланетянина на неотвратимое падение. Бухнулся на землю он с протяжным стоном. — Значит, пойду домой один! — нахмурился писатель и, гордо вздернув нос, зашагал в сторону деревни.</p>
<p>— Нет! Постой! Мне правда нужна помощь! — опомнился инопланетянин.</p>
<p>— Судя по твоему смеху, это не так.</p>
<p>— Да нет же, мне Действительно нужна твоя помощь! Обязуюсь больше не смеяться! — пообещал инопланетянин, с кряхтением возвращая себе вертикальное положение.</p>
<p>— Что ж… Ладно, — с наигранной снисходительностью согласился Фарк, — и больше никаких насмешек.</p>
<p>— Только болезненные стоны и кряхтения, — согласился инопланетянин.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Самое страшное состояние для писателя, когда он сидит перед монитором, его буквально распирает вдохновение, потому буквы готовы сами собой складываться в слова, слова в предложения, а те — в цельный текст без единого сучка и задоринки, НО писать при этом возможности у него нет, потому что ему постоянно мешают делать хоть что-нибудь!<br/>
В данном случае, тем, кто создавал это противное «НО», был раздражающе любопытный инопланетянин.</p>
<p>Дотащить его до дома оказалось еще той морокой. Несмотря на то, что по телосложению он мало чем отличался от Фарка, тем не менее парень оказался куда тяжелее, а еще куда болтливее, прожорливей и вообще…</p>
<p>— Нет, не трогай это… И не ломай! Что значит, ты просто прикоснулся! Просто прикоснулся, и оно разломилось на две половинки? Эй! Хватит! Хватит это теребить, это тебе не… ГОВОРИЛ ЖЕ НЕ ТРОГАТЬ! — и так целую чертову неделю. Чарли нельзя было оставить ни на секунду, потому что он оказался хуже ребенка или домашнего животного.</p>
<p>— Расскажи мне еще! — этого Чарли требовал каждые двадцать минут. «Еще-еще-еще» — повторял он, с нескрываемым любопытством буквально впитывая в себя информацию о месте, которое так отличалось от его дома и в то же время было очень на него похоже.</p>
<p>— Да-да, ты не поверишь, но у нас тоже есть ложки! — подобные разговоры уже не удивляли Фарка, — правда у нас они не треугольные, а более округлые, понимаешь? Мне кажется, так было бы удобнее.</p>
<p>— Да нет же, именно треугольная форма позволяет одновременно с поглощением пищи вычищать ее остатки между зубов, — настаивал Фарк.</p>
<p>— По мне, так это не эстетично, — хмурился Чарли.</p>
<p>— По мне, так не эстетичны волосы в районе подмышек, — фыркал в ответ Фарк.</p>
<p>— И не только там, — в такие моменты Чарли улыбался особенно очаровательно, заставляя писателя слегка краснеть и отворачиваться. И чего только добивается этот противный инопланетянин? Быть может, подобное поведение в их расе — норма? Или Чарли успел подметить тягу Фарка к своему полу и теперь подтрунивает над ним? Первый вариант парню нравился больше, но второй казался правдоподобнее.</p>
<p>— Слушай, я, конечно, все понимаю. Ты очень любопытный и тебе так и не терпится узнать побольше о нашей культуре, но правда такова, что, чтобы жить, нужны Деньги, а чтобы заработать Денег, мне надо написать хотя бы пару глав к концу следующей недели, так что не мог бы ты… Черт, сколько раз я говорил тебе не разгуливать голышом! — почти взвизгнул Фарк, закрывая глаза руками и пытаясь скрыть смущение.</p>
<p>— Но я не голый, — удивился инопланетянин, что только что стянул с себя футболку писателя, — на мне же целые штаны.</p>
<p>— На тебе Только штаны, черт бы тебя побрал! Не знаю, как у Вас, а у Нас… — подобная фраза для Фарка стала уже привычной. Самым смешным оставалось то, что в большинстве случаев она не имела места быть, потому что основания для ее произнесения были попросту Фарком придуманы. Зачем? Догадаться было не так уж и сложно. Просто писатель ужасно смущался каждый раз, когда Чарли делал что-то вызывающее и… сексуальное. Когда вот так оголялся или улыбался одной из тех улыбок, от которых мурашки бегали по спине, или слизывал крем с пальцев так медленно и…</p>
<p>«Да, Фарк, ты молодец. Сначала влюбился в придурка, который промотал все твои деньги и ушел к богатой даме. Затем ты влюбился в козла, который тебе изменял. Третьим твоим суженым оказался наркоман, после отношений с которым ты, помнится, заявил, что скорее начнешь встречаться с инопланетянином, чем с еще одной особью мужского пола. Ну что ж, Фарк! ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ ТЕБЯ! ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ СБЫЛОСЬ! Бабуля, да услышишь ты меня с небес, обещаю, что впредь буду более внимателен в своих желаниях и угрозах!»</p>
<p>— Странно, я не мешаю тебе уже целых десять минут — я засекал — а ты все еще гипнотизируешь пустой монитор, — внезапно прошептал Чарли Фарку прямо на ухо, заставив его покрыться мурашками и резко подскочить со своего места.</p>
<p>— Не делай так! — воскликнул писатель. — Не знаю, как у вас, но у… — завел уже привычную шарманку парень, но договорить ему не дал пристальный взгляд Чарли. Он, не мигая, откровенно разглядывал писателя этими удивительными голубыми глазами.</p>
<p>— Ч-что? — заикаясь, пробормотал Фарк, инстинктивно вжимаясь в стену.</p>
<p>— Мне трудно судить о внешних данных твоей расы, поэтому, возможно, мой вопрос покажется тебе странным, но… Ты красив?</p>
<p>— Э, что?</p>
<p>— Я имею в виду, ты считаешься Привлекательным в вашем обществе? — попробовал сформулировать Чарли вопрос понятнее.</p>
<p>— Эм… ну… — растерялся Фарк, — я отношусь к категории симпатичных… я надеюсь, — прибавил он неуверенно. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>— Потому, что я считаю тебя безумно привлекательным, — на лице Чарли появилась одна из тех улыбок, которые ужасно смущали Фарка.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас… — забормотал парень пересохшими губами спасительную фразу, невольно пятясь от стремительно приближающегося к нему Чарли но, тем не менее, не успевая ускользнуть от его внезапных объятий.</p>
<p>— Не знаю как у вас, а у нас говорят: «Никогда не отпускай то, что не принадлежит тебе, а то, что принадлежит — тем более не отпускай», — с этими словами инопланетянин слегка подтолкнул Фарка к себе и невинно чмокнул его в губы. Но и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы писатель побагровел, как рак. — Так вот я не хочу отпускать Тем Более, — нагло улыбнулся Чарли, не сводя взгляда с писателя.</p>
<p>— Ты что, с дубу рухнул?! — отойдя от первого впечатления, попытался избавиться от сильных объятий Фарк, но у него ничего не вышло. Чарли был намного сильнее.</p>
<p>— Мы ж мужики! — выдавил парень.</p>
<p>— А? — Чарли попытался сдержать смех, но ему этого не удалось.</p>
<p>— И нет в этом ничего смешного! — настаивал на своем писатель.</p>
<p>— О, поверь мне, есть, — с этими словами инопланетянин подхватил брыкающегося парня на руки и, несмотря на его сопротивление, дотащил его до кровати.</p>
<p>— Я НЕ ИЗ ТАКИХ! — горланил на всю квартиру Фарк, пинаясь очень убедительно.</p>
<p>— Да, но почему-то пялишься на меня сутками напролет, — резонно заметил инопланетный гость.</p>
<p>— Я не пялюсь!</p>
<p>— Еще как пялишься! Особенно когда я сплю!</p>
<p>— Это… это оттого, что ты спишь очень много!</p>
<p>— А если бы я очень много справлял нужду, ты бы и за этим наблюдал?</p>
<p>— Что? Нет! — возмущенно воскликнул Фарк, как раз упираясь босой ногой в грудь Чарли и тем самым стараясь отбиться от него. Инопланетянин на удары реагировал едва ли, будто бы они не причиняли ему боли. Возможно, так оно и было, ведь он казался куда тяжелее и, возможно, плотнее и неуязвимее Фарка.</p>
<p>«Если он очень захочет, то сможет сделать со мной все, что взбредет ему в голову, и я ничего не смогу с этим поделать…» — пронеслось в голове у писателя. И эта мысль здорово его завела. Чарли будто бы заметил всего на секунду промелькнувшее в глазах парня лютое желание и тут же ринулся в «атаку». Фарк и слова сказать не успел, как инопланетянин уже прижал его руки к кровати и нагло разместился между его ног.</p>
<p>— Тебе ведь все это нравится? — ухмыльнулся Чарли, наклоняясь к парню так близко, что их губы почти касались. Но только почти. — Но, конечно, если тебе действительно неприятно все, что я делаю, и пугает все, что я Могу сделать, мне ничего не останется, кроме как прекратить все это, — продолжал улыбаться инопланетный гость, балансируя в миллиметре от губ Фарка и буквально убивая его этим.</p>
<p>— Но ты очень сильный и если бы захотел…</p>
<p>— А еще я галантный, поэтому одного лишь моего желания мне мало.</p>
<p>— Какая неприятность, — выдохнул Фарк, уже все свое внимание сконцентрировав лишь на бледных губах инопланетянина.</p>
<p>— И не говори, — прошептал Чарли, в свою очередь внимательно наблюдающий за писателем.</p>
<p>— Замечу, что прижимание к постели — не верх галантности.</p>
<p>— Да, скорее это признак неуемного желания.</p>
<p>— Но я… не… то есть мне не…</p>
<p>— И почему беспокоит тебя лишь моя половая принадлежность, а не, скажем, Раса? Или, возможно, иные методы спаривания? Быть может, я даже ядовит? А ты возмущаешься по поводу моего пола?</p>
<p>— Об остальном я как-то не подумал…</p>
<p>— Так почему бы и о самом насущном не забыть? Ненадолго?</p>
<p>— Ну, если только ненадолго… — пробормотал Фарк, уже полностью плененный взглядом голубых глаз, бледными губами и зачаровывающим шепотом, что будто проникал сквозь кожу и разжигал внутри него почти неконтролируемое возбуждение.</p>
<p>В результате, первым не выдержал эмоционального напряжения именно писатель, приподнявшись и прильнув к губам Чарли. Инопланетянин не слишком удивился произошедшему, быстро сориентировавшись и тут же ответив на поцелуй. Его язык показался писателю обжигающе горячим, да и все тело Чарли, если подумать, выделяло огромное количество тепла, которое так и хотелось поглотить. Парень и сам не заметил, когда начал жаться к инопланетному гостю, явно желая ощутить большее. Странно, но прямо сейчас штаны Чарли своим присутствием ужасно раздражали, одежда же, что скрывала тело писателя, и вовсе казалась ему ужасными кандалами.</p>
<p>Фарк лишь подумал об этом, а инопланетянин уже активно стягивал с него футболку.</p>
<p>— Постой, мы не торопимся? — опешил он.</p>
<p>— О, торопимся! Еще как торопимся! Даже не представляешь, насколько! — весело воскликнул Чарли, взявшись теперь и за бриджи парня. Писателю хватило ума не сопротивляться. Все равно это было бесполезно, причем, как в отношении Чарли, так и самого себя. Возбуждения скрыть ему бы уже не удалось, а уж отказываться от секса ради сохранения чести и тем самым обрекая себя на давно осточертевшее рукоблудие, тем более.</p>
<p>Вслед за бриджами Чарли аккуратно стянул с Фарка и нижнее белье, после чего на пару минут застыл, рассматривая растрепанного уже полностью обнаженного парня, что теперь лежал перед ним.</p>
<p>— Может, хватит пялиться? — недовольно пробормотал писатель, не зная куда деть взгляд, — сам сказал, что мы торопимся.</p>
<p>— Всегда можно найти пару секунд для созерцания прекрасного, — ухмыльнулся Чарли, поднимая левую ногу Фарка и несильно кусая сгиб его ноги, а затем медленно спускаясь дорожкой из безболезненных укусов и сочных засосов к паху парня. Фарк наблюдал за всем происходящим, затаив дыхание и мысленно почти умоляя Чарли взглянуть на него своими ярко-голубыми глазами. Когда инопланетянин добрался до ложбинки, он таки исполнил желание писателя и посмотрел на него взглядом, от которого не возбудился бы только импотент, зато особо впечатлительных мог довести и до предоргазменного состояния. Как, например, Фарка. Парень поморщился и тихо застонал, стыдясь предательского чувства стремительно приближающегося завершения. Он постарался отвлечься, вспомнить нечто грустное — способ, который помогал ему в школьные годы — но тело, давно уже изнывающее без посторонних ласк, не подчинилось. Поэтому, когда инопланетянин наклонился к самому сокровенному, Фарк не выдержал.</p>
<p>— Ой… — только и выдохнул парень, не зная, что еще сказать испачканному в сизой сперме Чарли. Сначала на его лице отразилось искреннее непонимание, затем удивление и, наконец, привычная для него самоуверенность.</p>
<p>— Я и не знал, что так хорош, — не преминул он прокомментировать произошедшее, смахивая капли спермы со лба, а затем, облизывая испачканные в ней пальцы.<br/>
— Интересный вкус, — с этими словами Чарли наклонился и мягко облизнул член Фарка. И он вылизывал его до тех пор, пока на нем не осталось и следа от спермы. Затем он проделал то же самое с испачканным животом Фарка, явно дразня его своей неторопливостью. Писатель же изнывал от желания, чтобы Чарли вновь спустился чуть ниже, и кусал губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не попросить его об этом. И все-таки Чарли заставил парня помучиться, прежде чем взял в рот его стояк.</p>
<p>— Мф! — ощущения оказались очень яркими, но в этот раз Фарк не позволил себе кончить слишком рано.</p>
<p>— Хватит… — прохрипел он, отстраняя Чарли от себя всего после пары движений со стороны инопланетянина.</p>
<p>— Что? Но я…</p>
<p>— Я не могу больше, — плаксиво простонал в ответ Фарк, вставая перед инопланетным гостем на колени и утыкаясь носом в подушку, — не тяни…</p>
<p>— Но я даже не подготовил тебя.</p>
<p>— Это и не требуется! Просто сделай это! — умоляюще простонал парень, полностью потерявший себя в желании и готовый самостоятельно насаживаться на член Чарли, только бы поскорее ощутить его внутри себя.</p>
<p>Дважды инопланетного гостя просить не пришлось. Положив теплые ладони на бедра Фарка, он осторожно и потому очень медленно вошел в него, останавливаясь каждый раз, как слышал тихое шипение писателя. Чарли не задавал вопросов, он вообще не слишком любил говорить во время занятия любовью, считая, что слова лишь опошляют процесс, превращая его в дешевое совокупление. Поэтому действовал он по наитию, прислушиваясь не к словам, но к телу своего партнёра.</p>
<p>Сделав пару слабых толчков и убедившись, что Фарк совсем не против продолжения, Чарли Любил своего странного спасителя так, как никогда и никого раньше. Обнимал так крепко, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, а целовал так страстно и жадно, словно эта ночь была последней в его жизни.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>— Странно это…</p>
<p>— М?</p>
<p>— Просто ты был так… Внезапен…</p>
<p>— Да, знаю. Вообще-то я не сторонник быстро развивающихся отношений. Наоборот, я люблю ухаживать, медленно, но верно добиваясь расположения. Но не в этот раз. Не с таким количеством времени.</p>
<p>— Времени? — встрепенулся Фарк.</p>
<p>— Ну… да, времени, — Чарли поморщился, будто бы сболтнул лишнего.</p>
<p>— Какого еще времени? — писатель постарался говорить ровно, но голос его дрожал.</p>
<p>— Дело в том, что я… инопланетянин.</p>
<p>— Я В КУРСЕ!</p>
<p>— Ну, вот и подумай. Я из другого мира, на эту планету я попал случайно. Ваша атмосфера отличается от нашей, я даже не могу проанализировать ее состав. Все совсем другое.</p>
<p>— И-и-и…?</p>
<p>— Я не уверен, что она пригодна для меня, — осторожно продолжал Чарли.</p>
<p>— Что значит, не пригодна? Ты же здесь торчишь целую неделю, и что-то я не видел, чтобы ты бился в конвульсиях от недостатка воздуха!</p>
<p>— Все из-за этого, — Чарли указал на браслет, — он создает вокруг меня защитное поле, что-то вроде собственной атмосферы. Проблема в том, что он не вечен. Заряд почти на нуле, так что к утру, то есть примерно через сорок минут, скорее всего, он выйдет из строя, — улыбнулся инопланетянин странной просящей прощения улыбкой.</p>
<p>— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! После всего, что между нами произошло?!</p>
<p>— Было бы некорректно упоминать об этом до того, как между нами все произошло, а то ведь могло и не произойти! А мне хотелось, чтобы последняя ночь в моей жизни была лучшей, — серьезно ответил Чарли.</p>
<p>— Но это нечестно! Нечестно так поступать со мной! — закричал Фарк, вскакивая с постели и начиная метаться по комнате. — Как мне после всего этого… и вообще! И… черт! Господи! ЧЕРТ! Постой… — внезапно встрепенулся парень, — так давай вернем тебя на корабль!</p>
<p>— Он не полетит, — вздохнул Чарли.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Потому что топливо кончилось.</p>
<p>— И почему ты молчал?</p>
<p>— А смысл что-то говорить. Если даже найти топливо, мне некуда улетать. Моя планета разрушена. Мой народ улетел в неизвестном мне направлении. Я отстал от главного корабля и последние три года дрейфовал в космосе до того момента, пока у меня не закончилось топливо. И поверь мне, эти три года я сходил с ума от одиночества и страха. И когда, после столь долгого времени, я открыл глаза и увидел тебя, мне показалось, что я, наконец, умер и попал в Рай. Знаю, звучит это избито и слащаво, но, честно говоря, сравнение передает мои ощущения очень точно.</p>
<p>— И поэтому ты решил умереть? Здесь? Сейчас? Практически у меня на руках?!</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно! Я оденусь и вернусь к кораблю. Так будет лучше.</p>
<p>— Сдурел? Ты останешься здесь!</p>
<p>— Что-то я не совсем тебя понимаю, — поморщился Чарли, сползая с постели и оглядываясь в поисках разбросанной одежды.</p>
<p>— Ты останешься здесь, что тебе не понятно? — взбеленился Фарк, усаживаясь на кровать и силком укладывая на нее Чарли. — Если времени так мало, я хочу побыть с тобой еще немного, — проговорил он уже тише, укладывая голову инопланетянина себе на колени и начиная перебирать его волосы.</p>
<p>— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Чарли. И это были его последние слова. Оставшийся промежуток времени они молчали, ожидая неизбежного конца. Наконец, браслет тихо пискнул и электронные часы, встроенные в него, потухли. А вместе с ним остановилось дыхание Чарли. И сердце.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>— Хмфп-п-п-пфах-х-ха-а-а-ах! — вздохнул Чарли, вскакивая с постели и оглядываясь по сторонам.</p>
<p>— О, наконец-то пришел в себя, — сухо бросил Фарк, на секунду отстраняясь от монитора, но почти тут же возвращая все свое внимание к курсору.</p>
<p>— Что произошло? — опешил инопланетянин, рассматривая браслет под разными углами и убеждаясь, что он больше не работает, — и почему так… сладко?!</p>
<p>— Сладко?</p>
<p>— Да, ужасно приторно сладко! Этим же дышать невозможно!</p>
<p>— Как оказалось, возможно, раз ты все еще жив.</p>
<p>— Но… как? Что произошло???</p>
<p>— Ты произошел, — все же потеряв надежду дописать абзац, повернулся Фарк к парню, — я тут недавно читал про одну расу. У ее представителей очень высокая способность к адаптации. Что ж ты мне сразу не сказал, что Человек?! — воскликнул писатель, подскакивая к инопланетянину, хватая его за плечи и начиная тормошить.</p>
<p>— А? М? Чего? Я не понимаю!</p>
<p>— Если бы ты сразу сказал, что человек, я бы так не беспокоился!</p>
<p>— Разве это что-нибудь поменяло бы?</p>
<p>— Многое! — фыркнул Фарк.</p>
<p>— Но… думаю, наша способность адаптироваться к новой среде очень преувеличена.</p>
<p>— Да? А что ты скажешь об этом? — с этими словами Фарк принес Чарли зеркало.</p>
<p>— Ох, едрит-твою-налево, — только и выдохнул инопланетянин, осторожно прикасаясь к коже лица, которая теперь состояла из еле заметной чешуи. Голубые глаза все еще оставались голубыми, но радужка увеличилась, почти полностью скрыв собой белки глаз, нос же стал чуть приплюснутей и обтекаемей. И даже на языке появилась борозда, которая в недалеком будущем превратила бы его в раздвоенный.</p>
<p>— Я проверил, хвост тоже уже растет, — деловито оповестил парня змей, ненароком облизывая длинные ядовитые клыки, — и цвет волос уже приобретает зеленоватый оттенок, забавно, правда? Блондинчиком ты был мил, но зеленый цвет тебе подойдет еще больше, — заявил он, расплываясь в клыкастой улыбке.</p>
<p>— Рядом с тобой я готов превратиться в любую рептилию, — ухмыльнулся и Чарли.</p>
<p>— Прям уж и в любую?</p>
<p>— Любую, которая сможет тебя трах…</p>
<p>P.S. У меня есть группа /^__^/: https://vk.com/mr_abomination11</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>